Bioshock Reanimation of Rapture
by wolfsing
Summary: Han pasado más de 50 años desde que Rapture fue destruida, pero por alguna extraña razón el fantasma de antigua útopia no desaparece. Henry Dickinson será el encargado de descubrir el secreto de Rapture y descubrir a los nuevos dueños, pero en su misión encuentra nuevos aliados y enemigos, ¿Será acaso el inicio de la nueva pesadilla?
1. Chapter 1

**Bioshock: Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 1**

Capitulo 1: el inicio del fin de la vida normal.

Todos han escuchado historias sobre ciudades utópicas o simplemente de maravillas que el mundo alguna vez poseyó, un ejemplo muy claro de esto es la ciudad más conocida dentro del rasgo de la mitología, me refiero a la Atlántida. Sin embargo hay una ciudad que realmente existió en la década de los 70s, una ciudad que influyo miedo a toda persona que osara poner un pie dentro de esta, además del hecho de que nadie podía verla a menos de que se sumergiera hasta el fondo del océano atlántico norte, cerca de Islandia. Pero ¿para que quitarles el derecho a tener una sorpresa? Mejor empecemos desde el principio de todo.

Era el año 2012 y el ambiente dentro de la universidad de filosofía de Nevada era la típica de siempre, todos se movían a sus clases y escuchaban a los profesores quienes hablaban sobre Platón, Sócrates, entre otros. Pero había un joven de 25 años que no parecía tan entusiasmado por las clases, si no que prefería escabullirse e ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre mitología o cosas interesantes, según su punto de vista. El nombre del chico es Henry Dickinson, era el más querido por todos los profesores y el primer alumno en eximirse de varias materias que al le interesaban, pero no era de su agrado estar siempre en las clases, se sentía reprimido dentro del mismo espacio donde se pasaba la clase y varios profesores se daban cuenta acerca de esto.

Ese día, luego de la clase sobre Sócrates a la cual solo asistió por cinco minutos, Henry comenzó a investigar sobre ciudades perdidas que tuvieran relación con los dioses mencionados en la mitología griega o simplemente alguna ciudad que llamara su atención, para su sorpresa comienza a sentir que alguien comienza a hablarle desde lejos.

-Debo reconocer que no me sorprende verte aquí en la biblioteca Henry, es más me atrevo a decir que próximamente estarás viviendo en alguna biblioteca fuera del campus-la voz comenzó a reírse fuertemente y en cuanto Henry se volteo observo que la voz era la de su profesor de historia antigua de la filosofía-espero no te moleste mi interrupción.

-No se preocupe profesor Kromwell, no me ha interrumpido para nada, ahora mismo estaba investigando un par de cosas que me parecieron interesantes-Henry le mostró al profesor Kromwell lo que estaba investigando-es interesante ver como la gente cree en ciudades que quizás nunca existieron.

-Entiendo su punto señor Dickinson, pero no debe ser tan escéptico acerca de ciudades antiguas, no cualquiera tiene las mismas dudas que tienes tu-el profesor Kromwell se acercó a Henry y comenzó a escribir un nombre en el buscador de Google-es más, podría decir que nunca has oído hablar de la ciudad que acabo de ponerte en el buscador.

-¿Rapture? ¿Qué clase de nombre es eso? Suena como si hubieran escrito mal el nombre de un dinosaurio-Henry dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el profesor se riera cortésmente-¿Por qué me puso ese nombre en particular?

-Eso lo debes averiguar tu joven aventurero, yo solo te estoy dando el nombre como un pequeño avance-el profesor Kromwell le toco el hombro a Henry y comenzó a salir de la biblioteca mientras se volteaba por última vez-dígame una cosa señor Dickinson ¿Qué pasaría si le digo que esa ciudad puede que sea real?

-Diría que es una locura pensar eso y le preguntaría qué pruebas tiene para decirme eso-Henry vio que el profesor Kromwell dio una leve sonrisa y se retiraba de la biblioteca sin decir palabra alguna-eso si que fue extraño… así que Rapture ¿eh?

Henry quiso ver que tanta veracidad tenía el profesor acerca de Rapture y si realmente existió, las primeras paginas no le dieron ninguna información explicita sobre que era Rapture, ni siquiera Wikipedia tenía información sobre el tema. Paso varias horas investigando, ya estaba a punto de rendirse al ver que no encontraba ningún tipo de información acerca del tema, hasta que encontró una pagina que llevaba directamente a un blog hecho por una tal Sandra donde hablaba sobre el tema que tanto le intrigaba a Henry.

-Veamos que dice esta mujer, ojala que sea lo que este buscando-Henry comenzó a leer detenidamente cada detalle-"si estas leyendo esto es porque estas tan interesado/a como yo sobre el tema de esta ciudad llamada Rapture, mi investigación me ha llevado a leer varios libros sobre ciudades antiguas y sobre estructuras que podrían soportar la gran presión que podía ocasionar las profundidades del océano atlántico norte. Mi investigación me llevo hasta las cercanías de Islandia, no me pregunten la ciudad porque yo solo estaba preocupada de buscar el barco más cercano y embarcarme hacía lo más recóndito del océano atlántico. Fue muy conveniente aprender el idioma de Islandia, el problema fue que cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Rapture, cada pescador o guía de turistas me veía con una cara de querer quitarme la boca o algo por el estilo, pase casi 2 horas buscando alguien que me quisiera llevar al punto donde quería llegar, pero no hubo caso. Ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza, hasta que un señor, de aspecto algo extraño, me llamo con la única mano que le quedaba y me dijo que el me llevaba a cambio que le trajera a mi regreso algo de valor que hubiese pertenecido a Andrew Ryan…"

Henry se detuvo unos instantes al leer el nombre al final de la cita, "Andrew Ryan", fue como si un impulso lo hubiera hecho buscar el nombre inmediatamente por el buscador, para su sorpresa había una pagina que hablaba sobre Andrew Ryan.

-"Andrew Ryan fue un empresario de las industrias Ryan que, según cuentan las malas lenguas, se volvió loco por el hecho de considerar a todas las personas que habitaban Estados Unidos como "parásitos". Desde ese día se especulo que Andrew había creado una ciudad bajo el mar llamado Rapture, una supuesta utopía que tenía un lema algo desquiciante, casi sacado de una película de terror según mi parecer: "Soy Andrew Ryan, y tengo una pregunta que hacerte: ¿Acaso un hombre no tiene derecho al sudor de su propia gente? No, dice el hombre de Washington. Pertenece a los pobres. No, dice el hombre del Vaticano. Pertenece a Dios. No, dice el hombre de Moscú. Pertenece a todos. Yo rechacé esas respuestas. En vez de eso, elegí algo distinto. Elegí lo imposible. Elegí… Rapture. Una ciudad donde el artista no tenía que temer al censor. Donde el científico no estaba limitado por la mínima moral. Donde los grandes estaban constreñidos por los pequeños. Y con el sudor de tu frente, ¡Rapture también puede ser tu ciudad!"

Henry vio que el reportero, o quien allá escrito la cita, solo anoto lo que el pensaba de Andrew Ryan y su frase casi tan tétrica como lo que estaba leyendo en el blog de la chica, ya tan solo quedaba una hora antes de que cerraran la biblioteca y continuo leyendo lo que decía la chica en su blog.

-"Yo solo acepte el trato y subí a su barco, mis investigaciones me habían indicado que para encontrar Rapture debía ver un enorme farol en medio de la nada, algo así como un punto alejado de toda realidad conocida. 1 día nos demoramos andando por todo el océano y no habíamos encontrado nada, ya estaba que tiraba la toalla hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos, el enorme farol que tanto se mencionaba en las páginas que había leído hace mucho tiempo atrás. En cuanto pudimos arribar, el capitán me dijo que este lugar no era muy seguro, que era mejor que me alejara ahora que podía, le pedí que me esperara unos instantes antes de terminar de escribir esta cita. Le pedí que si no volvía dentro de una hora se fuera sin mí y que llevara esta nota a alguien que pudiera subirlas a alguna parte, aunque fuese el mismo diario de Islandia, si estas leyendo esto es porque yo no pude salir a la hora que prometí, pero quizás tu búsqueda llegue a dar conmigo. Si realmente quieres venir a Rapture, dejo las coordenadas de donde se encuentra y una contraseña que deberás revelar para poder entrar en mi cuenta bancaria en el banco municipal de Chicago, descuida, dudo que te pregunten más que mi nombre cuando vayas a sacar el dinero. Te deseo mucha suerte aventurero o aventurera, se despide Eleonor Vein".

Desde un principio, Henry creyó que lo relacionado con Rapture solo eran leyendas urbanas sin sentido aparente, hasta que la última parte le hizo pensar una pregunta ¿Qué tal si todo lo que contó Eleonor es verdad? Las preguntas circularon en su mente mientras comenzaba a regresar a su casa, su familia lo recibió con una enorme cena casi aparentando una comida vikinga o algo por el estilo, su padre Raúl era maestro de épocas antiguas y su madre Catherine era profesora de divinidades antiguas, y siempre les gustaba hacer comidas típicas de pueblos antiguos, aunque en esa ocasión se habían excedido según la perspectiva de Henry.

-Vamos hijo mió, es hora de que demuestres porque eres un vikingo y de que haces honor al apellido Dickinson-el padre de Henry siempre se metía en el papel de la era que estaba pasando en clases, esta ocasión era historia vikinga-no querrás decepcionar a tu madre ¿o si?

-No empieces con eso de nuevo papá… sabes que no puedo decirle que no mamá…-Henry vio como su madre salía de la cocina con una enorme bandeja con un cerdo gigante al medio-esto tiene que ser broma.

-Es hora de que mis machos vikingos coman la comida que e preparado y más les vale no decir que no, porque si no…-cuando Henry vio como su madre clavaba un cuchillo en la mesa, este se sentó de manera nerviosa y callada mientras miraba directamente a su madre-así me gusta.

-¿No es una preciosura tu madre?-Raúl miraba a Henry, mientras se ponía al lado de su esposa. En toda la cena, Henry comía muy poco, lo que entro a preocupar a los padres-¿te ocurre algo hijo? Por lo general siempre nos criticas o te unes a nuestra revolución cuando llegas a la casa.

-No es nada, es solo… mamá, papá, ¿podría preguntarles algo?-los padres de Henry lo miraron algo preocupados y se salieron del papel de vikingos para escucharlo detenidamente-hoy en la biblioteca, comencé a investigar sobre civilizaciones antiguas y mi profesor de historia antigua me comentó sobre una ciudad que me intrigo mucho, pero que no encontré mucha información… quisiera saber si saben algo sobre ella…

-Claro hijo, sabes que tu madre y yo trataremos de responderte en lo que más podamos-Raúl tomo la mano de Catherine mientras lo miraban con una cara de preocupación, Henry solo daba un enorme suspiro al verlos-vamos hijo, dime el nombre de esa ciudad.

-¿Por casualidad ustedes saben algo sobre la ciudad utópica de Rapture?-cuando Henry dijo esto vio como a su madre se le caía la copa de la mano como si lo que el hubiera dicho le estuviera recordando algo que no debía recordar-¿mamá? ¿Sucede algo?

-No sucede nada y es mejor que te olvides de ese lugar o yo...-el padre de Henry fue detenido por Catherine, mientras esta lo miraba con asintiendo cortésmente-creo que no puedo ocultarlo más, ¿Cierto?

-¿Ocultarlo más? ¿De que están hablando?-Henry comenzó a preocuparse al oír que sus padres decían esto, era como si algo malo hubiera pasado y ellos no quisieran contarle nada.

-Henry, nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres, cuando tenías solo meses de vida te encontramos varado en la playa gritando y pidiendo ayuda, nosotros no lo dudamos dos veces antes de llevarte con nosotros…-el padre de Henry se ponía cada vez más preocupado y triste-traías contigo una manta con una enorme "R" y una carta que nos costo entender por completo… decía "por favor, quien encuentre a mi bebe que lo proteja y lo aleje de esa ciudad infernal llamada Rapture… por favor…" fue lo único que decía la carta.

-Nosotros investigamos a fondo junto con nuestros colegas acerca de Rapture y las cosas que nos contaron eran horribles, nos dijeron que esa supuesta utopía se había vuelto un caos, todo se volvió una locura y toda la gente que habitaba Rapture habían muerto-la madre de Henry estaba muy intranquila al contar esto-nos dijeron que hacían experimentos con los hombres y con las niñas, era horrible… al final decidimos que nunca te dejaríamos saber algo relacionado con esa ciudad del demonio, pero en vista y considerando que preguntaste por ella, no podíamos seguir ocultándote el secreto por más tiempo.

-O sea que… ¿mi hogar era Rapture? P-pero creí que había sido destruido hace ya más de 51 años, ¿Cómo puede ser que hace 25 años siguiera en funcionamiento?-Henry estaba a punto de alterarse, si no hubiera sido que su padre lo hubiera calmado y sentado dándole un vaso de agua-no puedo creerlo… no puede entrarme en la cabeza…

-Según nuestras fuentes, Rapture fue reestablecida en los años 80s, pero no bajo la tutela del dueño original Andrew Ryan, nadie sabe quien abrió de nuevo ese condenado lugar, pero de seguro solo era para generar algún tipo de ganancia-el padre de Henry se levanto y comenzó a mirar por la ventana-lo peor es que esa ciudad dicen que aun sigue abierta hasta este año y que nadie a podido salir vivo de ahí para contar su historia… nadie.

-Ahora que conoces la verdad sobre tu pasado y lugar de origen, por favor prométenos que no iras a buscar esa ciudad del demonio-la madre de Henry, vio como este se levantaba de la mesa sin decir ninguna palabra y subía las escaleras hasta cerrar la puerta de su habitación-¿crees que este bien?

-No lo se cariño, pero debemos confiar en nuestro hijo…-Raúl se quedo al lado de Catherine, tomándole la mano y tratando de no derramar lagrimas-Henry…

Esa noche, a las 3:30 A.M., Henry había comenzado a descifrar donde se encontraba la supuesta contraseña de Eleonor. Por varias horas, Henry no lograba encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, hasta que vio que detrás del nombre de Eleonor aparecían varios números borrosos, Henry saco su lupa y logro ver que eran 5 simples números que por fin habían aparecido.

-Bingo, 4-6-8-3-5 al fin encontré tu trampa Eleonor, que lista eres-Henry dio una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ordenar su mochila con todas sus cosas, dinero, ropa, algo de comida, un saco de dormir, una linterna, entre otras cosas, incluyendo su notebook, por si sus padres se ponían a registrar el lugar donde se encontraba, aunque sería de suponer que fue a Rapture. En cuanto abrió la ventana y salio por ella, Henry vio hacía atrás dejando caer una lagrima-mamá, papá, perdónenme, pero debo hacer esto, debo descubrir quien soy y que es realmente Rapture.

Henry comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta tomar un autobús que llevaba a la estación para tomar un tren hacía Chicago, las cosas iban bien hasta ese momento, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la ciudad que le había traído casi un desafió desde que entro esa misma mañana a la biblioteca y recibió el nombre de la ciudad por parte del profesor Kromwell, además de todo lo que sus padres le había contado acerca de su pasado que tenía directa relación con Rapture.

-Ya es hora de partir… creo que mi futuro me espera…-Henry bajo del autobús y pago el boleto de ida a Chicago, su futuro estaba aguardando justo ante sus narices. Cuando el tren comenzó a marchar, Henry sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bioshock: Reanimation of Rapture Capitulo 2**

Capitulo 2: la llegada a lo desconocido

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Henry había dejado su hogar, ya eran las 10:00 A.M. y había llegado con éxito a Chicago. En un principio, Henry sintió que todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con sus padres lo había puesto en una posición muy difícil, el llegar a Rapture no solo significaba conocer una ciudad perdida por mucho tiempo, si no que además iba a descubrir la verdad de su pasado y de cómo es que llego a los brazos de sus actuales padres. Al bajarse, pidió ayuda a toda la gente para poder saber donde se encontraba el banco y esas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, era como si todo Chicago estuviera viendo a algo invisible pasando a su lado, ya estaba perdiendo los ánimos.

-Demonios, llevo media hora tratando de llegar al banco y nadie me presta atención… maldita ciudad de mierda…-Henry se acerco a una pareja que iba vestida igual-disculpen, ¿podrían decirme como llegar al banco central de aquí? Es que necesito…

-Al fin apareció…-la mujer comenzó a hablar mientras el hombre la miraba.

-El hijo prodigo a regresado…-el hombre solo miraba a la mujer sin voltearse para ver a Henry.

-Oigan… estoy aquí-Henry vio como ellos dos se giraron y lo miraron detenidamente, hasta comenzaron a examinarlo en partes que el no quería-espero que no sean alguna especie de violadores o algo por el estilo.

-No digas esas cosas, son hirientes-la mujer saco una carta al igual que el hombre, la de la mujer tenía una mano robótica y la del hombre una especie de mascara-elige una.

-Una de ellas sellara tu destino de manera precipitada, la otra te ayudara en tu aventura-Henry miraba a la pareja extraña sin entender lo que estaban tratando de hacer o decirle-¿Cuál eliges?

-De acuerdo… si esto hace que me dejen tranquilo, elijo la mascara-Henry vio como la pareja guardaba las cartas y comenzaba a caminar-aguarden, no me dijeron como llegar al banco, ¡oigan!

-Mira a tu izquierda-los dos le señalaron el otro lado donde se encontraba Henry y este vio un enorme letrero que decía "BANCO MUNICIPAL DE CHICAGO", lo cual hizo que se frustrara-nos veremos, otra vez.

-Esos tipos creo que tienen alguna especie de problema, no quisiera ser como ellos…-Henry, ignorando toda su frustración al ver que el banco estaba a su lado desde un principio, entro a este para sacar el dinero de la cuenta de Eleanor, no le fue difícil ver donde debía sacar el dinero-"ojala todo resulte bien".

-Bienvenido al banco señor, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-la señorita que atendió a Henry parecía ser muy agradable y atenta, quizás no tenga problemas para que ella lo ayude con el tema de la cuenta.

-Buenas señorita, sabe que una amiga mía me pidió que le sacará su dinero del banco, dijo que si daba su nombre y su numero de cuenta no habría ningún problema-Henry vio como la chica asentía y comenzaba a abrir la página para ingresar los datos.

-Correcto señor, necesito que me de el nombre de su amiga y el código para abrir la caja fuerte de la misma-Henry al oír esto saco de su bolsillo el papel donde tenía los datos anotados, cosa que hizo que la señorita lo mirara algo extrañada-¿ocurre algo señor?

-No, nada, es que soy muy olvidadizo con estas cosas, es por eso que anoto las cosas para que no se me olviden con facilidad-Henry vio como la chica le sonreía por la mentira que había contado este y supo que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan-el nombre es Eleanor Vein y su código es el 46835.

-De acuerdo señor, necesito que espere aquí para ver la caja fuerte de su amiga y pasarle lo correspondiente-la señorita se levanto mientras Henry asentía. Los guardias del banco miraban detenidamente todo lo que estaba haciendo Henry mientras esperaba que llegara la señorita que lo atendía, era como si sospecharan algo sobre la supuesta amiga a la cual le estaba retirando el dinero, en ese instante la señorita volvió con una bolsa pequeña junto con una carta, lo que puso más tranquilo a Henry, pero a la vez muy confundido-bueno señor, aquí le puse todo el dinero de la señorita Vein, a su vez observe que también había una carta junto con la bolsa que decía "solo dársela a la persona que venga y de mi cuenta", intuyo que es para usted.

Henry no podía pensar nada en ese instante, es como si de alguna manera Eleanor hubiera sabido que no iba a volver y que le estaba guiando para llegar a Rapture, nada tenía sentido en ese momento.

-Esa Eleanor, siempre jugándome bromas, de seguro solo debe tratarse de algún chiste o alguna cosa así-Henry disimulo lo más que pudo con una risa falsa que cautivo a la señorita que lo atendía. En ese instante, Henry firmo por el retiro de la cuenta y tomo sus cosas, para cuando iba saliendo los guardias comenzaron a acercarse bruscamente a el, como si estuvieran a punto de detener a un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

-Señor, no saldrá de aquí-el guardia tomo del brazo a Henry, este se zafo y comenzó a correr fuera del banco-¡detente!

-No se queden ahí, ¡busquen a ese enano!-el guardia de más edad envió a todos los guardias del banco para que buscaran a Henry. Todo iba de mal en peor, Henry comenzó a correr como loco para que los guardias no lo alcanzaran, nada de lo que el había pensado que sería iba tan bien.

-Diablos… ¿Cómo es que todo esto me pasa a mi? Yo solo quiero encontrar esa maldita ciudad para saber mi pasado…-Henry no sabía que más hacer, hasta que vio que había una entrada a las alcantarillas en un callejón sin salida-tienen que estar bromeando.

-¡Se metió en este callejón! ¡Que no escape!-Henry no tenía muchas opciones al oír que los guardias ya se estaban acercando, abrió la entrada a las alcantarillas y luego la cerró de golpe, fue allí donde escucho que los guardias habían llegado-¡mierda! No puede ser que se haya perdido…

-¿Y si bajo a las alcantarillas?-cuando mencionaron eso Henry comenzó a transpirar como loco por lo que iba a pasar.

-No seas estúpido, ni loco se entra a las alcantarillas, es una muerte segura con todas esas ratas allí abajo, mejor busquemos en otro lugar-Henry sintió como las pisadas de los guardias se desvanecían en ese instante, por seguridad prefirió quedarse ahí por una hora y en ese transcurso pensaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no.

-No sabía que descubrir la verdad tendría tantos problemas, de haberlo sabido me hubiera quedado con los malditos escritos en Internet-Henry vio que llevaba la carta de Eleanor en la mano, pensó en un instante en solo tirarla y quedarse con el dinero, pero luego algo dentro de el hizo abrirla para saber que decía-mejor que sea algo bueno Eleanor… "Si estas leyendo esto, es porque eres el primero que trata de sacar mi dinero del banco y casi es atrapado por los guardias por algún intento de robo" ¿Qué demonios?

Henry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Eleanor sabía lo que pasaría cuando sacarán el dinero de su cuenta.

-"No espero que me disculpes, pero nadie dijo que esto sería tan fácil, ¿o si? En fin, ahora verás que dentro de la bolsa hay suficiente dinero para viajar a Islandia, no te preocupes de saber el idioma, la mitad de las personas en ese país saben ingles y lo único que tienes que decirles es que te lleven a la ciudad más cercana, donde haya salida al mar del pacifico norte, el resto deberías saberlo… si quieres respuestas, ven a buscarme, es todo lo que te diré. Cariños, Eleanor"-Henry apretó el papel con algo de rabia, algo raro estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo era que Eleanor sabía lo que iba a pasar? ¿Por qué dejo esa nota en el casillero con el dinero? Henry salió de las alcantarillas y miro al cielo-no se porque haces todo esto Eleanor… pero te juro que llegaré hasta ti y espero que respondas todas mis putas dudas.

Henry comenzó a correr y a preguntar donde estaba el aeropuerto más cercano para viajar de inmediato a Islandia, el más cercano era el aeropuerto internacional de Midway, solo tomo el taxi y todo el camino trato de dormir un poco después de lo que había pasado. En el transcurso del viaje, comenzó a ver imágenes como sería la ciudad, o al menos eso pensaba luego de ver la imagen de una chica cayendo en un vació junto con el, por alguna razón el no podía dejar de verla, pero luego solo la oscuridad los cubría hasta que el taxista lo despertó de golpe indicándole que ya habían llegado.

No podía sentirse más contento, en cierta forma, ya que por fin podría ir hasta Islandia y conocer su pasado "nada puede detenerme", bueno eso es lo que el decía en su mente.

-Jamás pensé que lo vería de nuevo tan pronto, señor Dickinson-para sorpresa de Henry la voz le resulto muy familiar, era el profesor Kromwell-quien hubiera pensado que realmente te ibas a escapar con el fin de llegar a la ciudad perdida de Rapture.

-Al principio creí que solo era charlatanería de su parte profesor, pero luego empecé a investigar más a fondo sobre Rapture y su creador Andrew Ryan-cuando Henry menciono el nombre de Andrew Ryan, el profesor Kromwell sostuvo fuertemente su bastón mientras seguía observando lo que decía Henry-además, descubrí que esa ciudad tiene mucho que ver con mi pasado… es complicado de explicar, solo diré que debo encontrar esa maldita ciudad para resolver mis dudas.

-Ya veo… imagino que ya sabe donde debe ir y esas cosas, ¿no es así señor Dickinson?-la pregunta del profesor Kromwell puso algo nervioso a Henry, pero decidió comprar su pasaje antes de que se le olvidara, para su desgracia no sabía específicamente hacía donde ir, es ahí donde el profesor Kromwell lo sorprendió aun más-hola querida, mi sobrino ira hasta la capital de Islandia, Reykiavik, si no fuera mucha la molestia.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que usted…?-cuando Henry se voltio, el profesor Kromwell ya había desaparecido por completo, cosa que lo preocupo mucho más de lo que el quería preocuparse, prefirió ignorar lo que había pasado y tomar su pasaje para subir al avión.

Mientras iba en el avión durmiendo, nuevamente tuvo un sueño relacionado con la ciudad debajo del mar, esta vez veía a la misma chica que esta vez estaba cantando junto con un enorme coro una canción que el jamás había escuchado, pero que cada letra hacía que su corazón descansara en paz, además de que todas las malas vibras que el creía que tenía desaparecieran y se hicieran la nada. Lo más impactante es que la chica tenía de la mano a una pequeña niña que se ocultaba de el, en cuanto le pudo ver los ojos quedo petrificado, tenía unos ojos dorados que le llamaron mucho la atención, fue cuando de la nada vio unas hileras gigantescas de ojos rojos que comenzaron a acercarse a él y que lo despertaron de golpe del sueño que estaba teniendo, ya Henry se estaba cansando de tener sueños en los que algo malo le sucedía a él y a una chica totalmente desconocida para el. En un minuto pensó que esa chica se trataba de Eleanor, pero luego decidió olvidar el tema y bajar del avión para continuar su viaje. Para su suerte lo que había dicho Eleanor no estaba del todo equivocado, casi la mitad de los taxistas que veía tenían un ingles fluido y algunos ofrecían llevar al puerto felices de la vida.

-Disculpe, ¿usted sabe donde queda el puerto?-Henry se sintió algo tonto preguntándole al taxista, pero quería quitarse la duda.

-Por supuesto que si "gringo", siempre voy para allá cuando quiero beber algo con los marinos de la zona, esta como a unas 2 horas de aquí-el taxista le abrió la puerta a Henry, mientras metía la mochila de este en la parte trasera del taxi, luego se subió al taxi y se abrocho el cinturón-no se preocupe por dinero, puede pagarme en dólares si desea, eso no es problema por aquí.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias-Henry comenzó a mirar el paisaje y se sentía emocionado al ver lo hermosa que era la capital de Islandia, todavía le costaba admitir que estaba lejos de sus padres, pero aun así ver algo hermoso lo hacía sentir tranquilo-es muy hermoso por aquí, ¿no es así?

-Llegaste en el momento preciso "gringo", aquí estamos en verano y siempre se ve así de iluminado el cielo-Henry miraba como el cielo brillaba intensamente, mientras el taxista daba una pequeña carcajada-ahora, para no terminar con la conversación, ¿Por qué quieres ir al puerto? Por lo general todos me piden ir a buscar un hotel antes de ir al puerto.

-Es que… quiero ir a un lugar lo antes posible…-el taxista seguía esperando que Henry dijera cual era ese lugar tan especial al cual quería ir-no se si sabes de lo que te voy a preguntar, pero… ¿por casualidad sabes si alguien en el puerto pueda llevarme a Rapture?

El taxista paro de golpe el auto haciendo que Henry casi chocara con el asiento del frente, el taxista se dio la vuelta y lo quedo mirando algo impactado.

-"gringo"… ¿acabas de decir Rapture?-el taxista vio como Henry asentía con la cabeza mientras el se ponía más nervioso aun por lo que había escuchado-¿acaso estas loco? ¿No sabes las atrocidades que cuentan de ese lugar?

-¿Es real? ¿Acaso existe aún?-Henry se entusiasmo al ver que el taxista sabía algo, cosa que hizo que este último se impactara más por lo que estaba oyendo y viendo-por favor… necesito llegar ahí…

-No se cual sea tu plan, ni cual sea la razón por la cual quieras ir…-el taxista trago saliva y luego prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo-pero quienes van en busca de esa ciudad del demonio… jamás vuelven… jamás…

Henry quedo impactado por lo que había dicho el taxista, el cual comenzó a andar de nuevo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al puerto, Henry le pago lo que correspondía y luego comenzó a caminar camino a un bar que se encontraba al lado de los barcos, pero antes fue detenido por el taxista.

-Oye niño "gringo", si vas a ahí y logras volver… ven a buscarme…-el taxista miro unos instantes al frente y luego miro al frente-mi nombres Javun, ¿Cuál es el tuyo "gringo"?

-Me llamo Henry Dickinson y te agradecería si dejas de llamarme "gringo"-ambos dieron una pequeña carcajada, mientras el taxista daba la vuelta y se iba por el camino donde habían llegado. Cuando Henry estaba apunto de entrar al bar, comenzó a recordar las palabras de Javun, "quienes van en busca de esa ciudad del demonio… jamás vuelve… jamás…", todo indicaba que ese taxista tenía algo que ver en todo esto, pero prefirió guardar esa información para después y entrar de lleno al bar para ver quien podía llevarlo de forma inmediata al profundo mar del atlántico norte. Lo que Henry vio al entrar al bar fue una gran fiesta que todos los marinos tenían, era como si hubieran encontrado a la ballena más grande del mundo o algo por el estilo, las mujeres iban y venía bailando con cada hombre que se les cruzaba en el camino, para desgracia de Henry también le toco la mala suerte de salir sorteado en el baile, una chica lo saco a bailar, mientras Henry trataba de copiar los pasos que no eran tan difíciles de imitar, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo de bailar esa clase de baile, era como si ya lo supiera de antemano, como si estuviera en toda su sangre. Era un completo caos lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, pero al final pudo escapar para poder quedarse en la barra y ver como es que todos bebían, bailaban y reían sin parar, fue cuando antes de que alguien lo golpeara por accidente que decidió preguntarle al barman sobre lo que estaba buscando.

-Disculpa, quisiera saber si alguno de estos locos marinos quisiera zarpar de inmediato-Henry vio como el barman asentía como diciendo que si podían hacerlo, aunque se podía poner en duda esa suposición.

-¿A dónde quieres ir forastero? Los marinos te pueden llevar a cualquier lugar que tú quieras-el barman comenzó a limpiar el vaso, mientras miraba a Henry-entonces mejor dime antes de que alguien te golpee por accidente y te deje sin lengua.

-De acuerdo… necesito ir a… Rapture-cuando Henry dijo el nombre casi en un susurro, jamás creyó que la música se detendría y que todos los marinos lo quedarían mirando como si el hubiera dicho alguna especie de grosería o palabra prohibida, el barman dejo el vaso en la mesa con suavidad y miro detenidamente a Henry-déjame adivinar… ningún marino en su sano juicio me llevaría a donde esta esa condenada ciudad, ¿me equivoco?

-No del todo, solo hay un marino dentro de todos que te llevara, si sabes convencerlo claro esta…-el barman movió la cabeza indicando donde quería que lo siguiera Henry, cuando este se fue del lugar la música volvió a sonar fuertemente. La habitación en donde se encontraban Henry y el barman era algo pequeña, además de tener un olor a pescado, este último solo abrió la puerta-capitán Darex, le he traído un nuevo cliente.

-No estés bromeando conmigo, la última clienta que me trajiste resulto ser algo desquiciada, ¿lo olvidas?-el capitán Darex era algo obeso, con una larga barba roja y un enorme parche de pirata que hacía que Henry se imaginara las diversas películas de piratas que había visto a lo largo de su vida-¿A dónde quieres ir muchacho?

-Quisiera ir a Rapture… por favor…-Henry vio como el capitán Darex se levantaba y le indicaba al barman que saliera de la habitación-usted hablo de una clienta que había venido anteriormente… ¿Acaso se refería a Eleanor?

-Parece que el mensaje le llego a una persona… nunca pensé que el mensaje que me daría esa mujer fuera leído por alguien…-el capitán Darex comenzó a mirar a Henry mientras se movía de lado a lado-y mucho menos de que quisiera viajar hasta ese grotesco lugar… dime pequeño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque quieres ir a Rapture?

-Mi nombre es Henry Dickinson… he venido aquí siguiendo las indicaciones de Eleanor para llegar hasta Islandia y poder viajar a ese maldito lugar…-Henry comenzó a apretar los puños, lo que sorprendió al capitán Darex-yo no vengo por las riquezas de ese maldito lugar… yo solo quiero descubrir sobre mi pasado y de cómo es que esta relacionado con Rapture… necesito saber la verdad.

El capitán Darex dio una pequeña carcajada, mientras se sentaba y seguía mirando a Henry detenidamente, solo el silencio se escucho por varios segundos, además de un cuchillo que el capitán Darex lanzaba al aire.

-Es tú día de suerte Henry, estoy de muy buen humor y con ganas de una nueva aventura-el capitán Darex abrazo por el lado a Henry mientras ponía una mano en su pecho-pero esta vez iré contigo hasta el fin, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados como hice la última vez y no quiero un no por respuesta.

-Bueno, yo…-Henry vio como el cuchillo se acercaba mientras el capitán Darex daba una enorme sonrisa-no veo porque su compañía no me sirva, será mejor aventura si se va de a dos.

-¡Así se habla muchacho!-el capitán Darex salió del salón seguido de Henry, quien divisó como el capitán tomaba una jarra de cerveza y salía del bar riendo como si fuera un niño que le acaban de dar un regalo o una golosina. Henry estaba entusiasmado, ya faltaba poco por fin para poder llegar a la ciudad que tanto le acomplejaba y no lo haría solo, por desgracia para el. El barco del capitán Darex no era de lo más grande o increíble, pero aun se mantenía a flote y tenía varias pinturas de estilo piratas que llamaron la atención de Henry.

-Muy bien amigo mió, hora de que la aventura comience-el capitán Darex ayudo a Henry a subir, mientras prendía el motor e izaba las velas con una enorme sonrisa-¡próxima parada Rapture!


End file.
